Grim Bastards
The Grim Bastards Motorcycle Club (GBMC) is a motorcycle club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy and it's spinoff Mayans MC. Based in Lodi, California, the GBMC's patch is a laughing skull and a fist, and their colors are orange and black. The majority of the gang members seem to be of African American ethnicity, but their club is allied with SAMCRO. They first appear in the series' third season, and their president was T.O. Cross, until he joined SAMCRO. Season 3 Clay Morrow and SAMCRO are able to convince Marcus Alvarez to replace the Calaveras' role as Mayan muscle and security for drug shipments with the Grim Bastards. Season 4 Clay attempts to contact the Bastards for assistance with a Russian hostage situation, but they are on a toy run and are unavailable. Season 5 The Grim Bastards hide Randall Hightower after his release from prison, unaware that he was responsible for murdering SAMCRO member Opie Winston. The Sons manage to track Randall and the Grim Bastards down where T.O. pleads for Jax not to kill his cousin, to no avail. Jax defends his actions by saying that T.O. also lied on his word to give Randall to the club. Season 7 The Grim Bastards are still allied with SAMCRO, playing an important role in their war against the Chinese and August Marks. Jax helps T.O. find the man that was responsible for killing members of his club. T.O. and the Bastards help Jax locate Triad member, Chris Dun, who they believe was responsible for the death of Dr. Tara Knowles Teller, with help from Gemma Teller (Unknown to all of them that she was the real murderer). T.O. finally exacts his vengeance on Dulain, the man who killed his men, while SAMCRO along with the Mayans gun down all of the East Dub crew. After the death of SAMCRO member, Bobby Munson at the hands of Marks, the Bastards aid SAMCRO along with the Niners and the Aryan Brotherhood to take out Marks second in command, Moses Cartwright and his hit squad. T.O. is brought to SAMCRO and is unanimously patched into a Son. Mayans MC Season 2 An unnamed member of the Grim Bastards attends the wake of deceased Mayans Stockton Charter sgt-at-arms Medina. Known Members Current *Sticky - President (presumably) *Menace - Sergeant at Arms *Bowler *Two unnamed members Former Full Patches *Lander Jackson - Former Vice President; killed by Edgar in 2010 *Unnamed member - Shot by Randall Hightower in 2012 *Darker Dan - Killed by Dulain in 2014 *T.O. Cross - Former President; joined SAMCRO in 2014 Prospects *Two unnamed prospects - Ran down along with Darker Dan, conditions not mentioned afterward. Possibly died or quit. Trivia *The club's sergeant at arms, Menace, was played by real life 1Down MC member Goldie DeWitt. All bikes ridden by the Bastards were from DeWitt's personal collection. *The Grim Bastards are possibly based on the East Bay Dragons MC, an all black Oakland based MC with longstanding cordial relations with the Hells Angels. *Jax made a proposition with T.O. to patch over the Grim Bastards, however this is only mentioned once, and T.O. actually joins SAMCRO towards the end of season 7. As seen in Mayans MC episode Camazotz, the Grim Bastards are still active, and therefore the possibility of the Grim Bastards becoming a Lodi chapter of the Sons never came to be. *Grim Bastards is the name of the first expansion pack created to add an extra character to the Sons of Anarchy:Men of Mayhem board game. Category:Factions Category:Grim Bastards Category:SAMCRO Associates Category:Motorcycle Clubs